1. Field of the invention.
The present invention relates to a coping assembly for a swimming pool, and, more particularly, to a coping assembly for a swimming pool including a tube light.
2. Description of the related art.
A coping for a swimming pool is disposed about the periphery of the pool and above water level. It is common for a coping to interconnect the sidewalls, pool liner and walkway of the pool. For example, a coping may include a bottom surface which is adapted for connection to a sidewall of the pool using appropriate fasteners, and a facia having a slot extending the longitudinal length thereof which receives a bead disposed at the top edge of the liner. The back of the coping, disposed opposite the facia, is adapted to receive and interconnect with concrete forming the walkway.
It is known to provide a light which is associated with a coping. The light provides increased aesthetic appeal to actual and prospective purchasers. The light can be configured, e.g., as a fiber optic or light emitting diode (LED) light source. For example, it is known to provide a coping which is formed as a multiple-piece coping having a bead slot for receiving a liner bead, and an additional oval slot for receiving a fiber optic strip light. The strip light consists of a transparent plastic sheathing which is disposed in the oval slot of the coping, and a plurality of fibers which are disposed within the sheathing. The two ends of the strip light lead out of the slot at the facia of the coping and extend over the top of the coping. From this point, the ends lead to and connect with a remote light source or power source.
Another type of conventional light source for use with copings is in the form of a transparent plastic lighted tube having a flange extending therefrom which is received in the liner bead slot. The light is installed by hammering or otherwise inserting the flange into the liner bead slot after the liner bead is installed and the pool is filled with water. The installer typically bends over the side of the pool from the walkway to install the flange of the light into the liner bead slot, thus making the installation difficult. One or two ends of the tube light must be left extending out of the slot so that they can be connected to a light source or power source. The installer arranges the tube light ends along the least obtrusive path available from the liner bead slot to the light source or power source. Some portion of this path will include areas where the tube light is likely to be damaged or present a tripping hazard to people around the pool. For example, the tube light will cross the top of the coping and possibly a horizontal walking area surrounding the swimming pool. In general, the plastic tube, which is disposed adjacent to, rather than in the coping, is susceptible to damage from mechanical impact. Further, the tube light is also aesthetically unappealing when it is visible outside of the coping.
What is needed in the art is a coping assembly which allows a tube light to extend from a power source or light source and be received within a slot of the coping without the tube light being exposed to mechanical damage, presenting a tripping hazard to people around the swimming pool, or being visible outside of the coping.